themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
"Actin Up" (Wale
"Actin Up" is the fifth track off Maybach Music Group's second collaboration album, Self Made Vol. 2. The song features Maybach Music artists Wale and Meek Mill; and also features rapper French Montana. Lyrics Intro Yeah, turn the lights on Yeah, turn the lights on Yeah, turn the lights on Turn the lights on x2 These hoes be actin' up These hoes be actin' up These hoes be actin' up And these niggas be lettin' 'em These niggas be lettin' 'em These niggas be lettin' 'em These niggas be lettin' 'em And me, I don't respect 'em 1: Meek Mill These hoes be actin' up And these nigggas be lettin' 'em I crushed them hoes, I never let them rose And these niggas be sweatin' 'em Cause I run shit, like Edgerrin Or better yet, like Rev and them And on the bottom of my sneaks they red man And I ain't talkin' 'bout no damn Meth and them They Louis Voutton and I super grind See these stones, they super shine I pop the perc, I get super high And I drill your bitch, Root Canal I rock Tom Ford, conchords And I shine on these dime whores This bitch bought me a rolex And I still ain't got no time for her These hoes be actin' up These niggas be actin' tough I'm in the phantom, I'm backin' up And I'm bust down, but I'm strapped as fuck So hold your horses, Polo horses Aston Martin, we roll in Royces Real niggas up in the building Them hoes choose us, ain't no more choices Hook 2: Wale These hoes be actin' up See, me, I don't practice much Gold albums from the word of mouth Gold bottles in the back of us These Jones be broke as fuck Too uptight, they won't open up She got her arms folded and her ? I'm like, what the fuck is she here fo? These hoes be actin' up These niggas keep wifin' up Freeze homie, got me crackin' up Never spent no more than a night with her These hoes be a fuckin', Joe They'll never say a nigga didn't warn you though Cause you can hit my phone like four in the mornin' And I be like, hah, told you so Hook 3 These hoes be actin' up Big bread we rackin' up Straight to the back, see you up Cancel that bitch like, Nino Ratchet ass ho, don't play with me Want to Kobe me, want to Humphrey me Want to Michael me, Russell me Take me to the bank and Tiger me Now these hoes be actin' up These clothes ten stacks and up These cars 100 racks and up These drums 100 rounds and up Bitch, blow me, like a trumpet Twenty thousand on it, hundreds Fuck it, hundred, hundred, hundred Hundred, hundred, hundred, ah! Hook Music Video Link *http://www.sharebeast.com/wsu7xwipraw7 Category:Maybach Music Group Label Category:Maybach Music Group Songs Category:Songs Featuring Wale Category:Songs Featuring Meek Mill Category:Songs Featuring French Montana Category:Songs released under Maybach Music Group Label